Klaroline Christmas Drabbles
by kcloveforeverandalways
Summary: A collection of my klaroline drabbles in which Christmas is the main theme. [Not every drabble contains smut]. [Does include other characters such a Katherine, Kol, and Bonnie].
1. Naming Names

**AN: Surprise, Bitch. Thought you seen the last of me? Ha, jk. But really? Ok so like I said I would have Klaroline Christmas Drabbles. The only difference is that this isn't going to turn into a story. Only Drabbles. **_Why you ask?_ **Three words. School work & Holidays. I'll probably be writing more in the future but for now I have actual funny drabbles. I hope you like them and I will be posting some over the next couple of weeks, Enjoy sweethearts :)**

**_ x.x_**

_Prompt 1:_

Caroline was walking through the grill doors when she saw her best friend sitting at the bar trying to grab a vodka bottle from Matt, the bartender. She sighed and rubbed a hand over her face. Right now she was supposed to be wrapping presents for her friends annual Christmas party tomorrow.

Now don't get her wrong, she usually bought and wrapped her presents before Thanksgiving turkeys were even in stores. Doing that this year was just not in her cards. Too much time having her nose buried in books and trying to complete projects didn't equal the long hours of gift searching time.

When Matt called her she was holding her sticking tape fingers in mid air and he was telling her that she needed to get down to the bar and grill immediately.

Now she knew why. Katherine was halfway across the counter wrestling poor Matt for more alcohol. She was also showing more than enough cleavage in her dress making the two guys at the end of the counter smirk. _'Disgusting pigs' she thought to herself._

"Care, thank god you're here!" Matt practically shouted across the room.

"Sorry it took so long. I was in the middle of something." she smiled apologetically, walking towards the scene.

"No problem," Matt replied prying Katherine's hand off his shirt collar in which she whined in response, "Just take her home."

Caroline was going to reply before one of the guys at the end of the counter cut in on their conversation. "No, please don't, I was quite enjoying the show."

Caroline wrinkled her nose at his suggestion. The guy got elbowed his his ribs by his friend, "Kol, mind your manners. The lady was just taking her friend home, " the mysterious guy said taking a sip of his drink before adding, "Don't be an arse, brother."

They were brothers and British. She always had a soft spot for accents. Kol, the guy who interrupted their conversation, had chestnut colored hair and was seemingly cute except for his vulgar attitude. The other guy was intriguing with his dirty blonde curls, grey blue eyes, and dimples. He also had a really defined jaw with stubble that lined it. She wondered how it would feel against her skin...

Caroline hadn't realized that she had been staring at him until that damned voice snapped her out of her thoughts causing her to blush. "Are you going to stand there all night ogling me, sweetheart or are you going to take your intoxicated friend home?" he asked raising an eyebrow with a smirk on his face.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him, "I am not your sweetheart and I sure don't talk to guys like you."

The man placed a hand over his heart, faking being hurt by the little blonde spitfire's words, "You truly offended me love," he said earning a snicker from Kol, "I'm just a little curious though, what do you mean guy's like me?"

Katherine cut in and answered for her friend, "She just too nice to say it but she means your a narcissistic ass."

"Katherine." Caroline scolded her friend but she just shrugged in response.

"That's quite a lot of talk from the alcohol factory." Kol said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, bite me." Kat replied bitterly.

Kol looked like he wouldn't mind taking her up on the offer judging by the look he gave her back. All Caroline wanted to do now was leave. She put her arm around Kat's shoulder and gave a knowing smile to Matt who was wiping down tables in the corner.

"Sweetie let's get you home and sober you up before the party tomorrow." Caroline said.

"Ugh," Katherine groaned, "Don't even talk to me about partying. I feel like I'm going to throw up."

"Just please hold it until we get back to the apartment. I don't want my activities tomorrow to include cleaning up puke out of my car." The blonde replied walking to the door with her friend.

"I'll try." The brunette mumbled.

Before she could step outside the guy with the dimples called out to her again.

"Hey!," he shouted rather loudly to which Kat winced from her growing headache, "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"As I said again, I'm not your sweetheart but if I'm going to tell you my name, then you tell me yours." she countered.

The man smirked at the feisty blonde, "Klaus."

"Caroline."

**_x.x_**

**AN: Was it good? Leave me a review!? :)**


	2. Christmas Wishes

**AN: Hey, i'm back with another one! I loved the reviews by the way, they make me smile :) I also appreciate you guys giving your time to write one up for my stories and I am forever grateful :) **

**I heard that some of you want longer chapters and to be honest I will try my best - I really will. The one I wrote yesterday took me 2 hours believe it or not, it takes me awhile to come up with sassy comebacks and puns but I also like to update for you guys ASAP so it's kind of a struggle tbh. I will try to make them longer for the future though :) **

**This will be the last one I will update for the weekend and then I'll put some more up next week after Thanksgiving :) ILY guys and hope you like this drabble, enjoy sweeties :)**

**_x.x_**

******_Warning or not: Contains smut _******

**_ x.x_**

******_Prompt 2:_**

The snow was falling silently outside the window as Caroline sipped her hot coco.

In the past few months nothing bad had happened in Mystic Falls. She had broken up with Tyler and he left town with the were slut Hayley. It wasn't a big surprise though. Caroline knew they were together before she had broken up with him she was just not admitting it to herself. She wanted to believe they were still in love or had been in love to save their relationship but it was in pieces already. She didn't feel any thing more for the werewolf but felt something for for a certain original hybrid. Klaus left three months ago and things have been getting back to normal. Even though she should have felt glad that the towns arch nemesis had left, all she felt was a tug at her heart for him.

Caroline heard the door open and close. Her mom must be home early from the station to celebrate some early Christmas festivities with her. She got up from her spot on her window sill to greet her.

"Mom?" she called out walking into the living room. No one answered her and she got really suspicious quick. Someone was inside and just not answering her.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Caroline asked.

She suddenly felt a pair of hands on her hips and turned quick to release the person from their grasp. Caroline pushed the intruder across the room and they fell on their back so she pounced on them to pin them to the ground.

She immediately regretted her decision.

"Klaus." Caroline breathed.

"I wasn't expecting such a warm welcome sweetheart but thank you." he replied chuckling.

After a few seconds he stopped laughing but then started laughing again.

"What's so funny?" Caroline asked him with a pointed look.

"You have a hot coco mustache, love and I must say it's quite amusing to have a baby vampire take control over me wearing her drink on her face." he replied as he continued to laugh.

Caroline rolled her eyes then touched her lips and rubbed the remnants of her drink off. Only then did she realize that she was wiggling so much she felt Klaus's hardness under her. Caroline tried to steady her breath when she saw that she was only wearing a pair of scantily clad pajamas.

She stood up smoothing over her pj's and adjusting herself before asking Klaus what was going on. "Why are you in town?" she questioned quietly.

"I came here to visit you." he replied lifting his gaze to hers and searching her eyes.

"Why?" Caroline asked with a harsher tone.

"Is it such a crime to visit the only person in this town that actually enjoyed my company?" he asked but then Caroline scoffed not taking that as a real answer, "Truth be told I missed you sweetheart." he added.

Caroline's breath hitched in her throat when Klaus started to walk towards her. She took a few steps back but then hit something hard. She turned to she what was in her way and it was him. Damn him, he used his vampire speed to get and upper hand.

He turned her around so she was facing away from him and he pressed her up against his chest. She felt his hardness again against her thin pajama shorts when he started running his hands up and down her arms making shivers run up and down her body. He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Where is the young lad tonight?"

The question took Caroline off guard but she only assumed he was talking about Tyler. She decided to tell him the status of their relationship as of late, "We broke up a month ago." she revealed.

Klaus stopped moving his hands on her body and turned her around quickly, which made her a little lightheaded.

"Does that mean I finally get a chance with you, sweetheart?" he asked with a boyish grin on his face.

Caroline saw the joy on his face and smiled inwardly. She decided to play cat and mouse a little bit longer though. "I don't know..maybe..." she trailed off with a smirk on her face.

Caroline suddenly was pressed up against something hard again but this time it was the wall. He had his hands on her hips again making a shock run throughout her body.

"If you don't let me ravish you now sweetheart I'm going to explode." Klaus whispered huskily against her neck.

Caroline was feeling risky and playful so she took her hand and stroked his hardness through his pants. He released a guttural moan from his throat when he felt her small hands on his body.

"Then take me..." she whispered so quietly only a vampire could hear. Or an Original Hybrid for example.

The next movements were so quick Caroline barely recognized them. First off was Caroline's shirt, shorts, then panties leaving her bare in front of him. She felt embarrassed because he probably has seen far more beautiful women in his lifetime than her.

Sensing her insecurities about her form Klaus lifted her chin to meet his gaze. "There is nothing to feel ashamed about, love. You are truly the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my one thousand years." he finished and started peppering kissed along her collarbone.

Caroline moaned at the feel of his lips on her skin. Her hands found the way under his shirt and his muscles tensed and flexed as her nails raked over the hard planes of his chest.

His shirt was off next as well as the rest of his clothes. The only thing that remained was his boxers as he carried her to her bedroom. Klaus set her down to remove his boxers leaving him in all his glory.

_'He is HUGE' Caroline thought making her grow wetter at the sight. _Klaus smirked at her approving gaze before climbing on top of her.

"Are you sure you want to do this, love?" Klaus asked one more time before finalizing anything.

Caroline flipped then over so she was on top now and leaned down to look into his eyes before placing a kiss on his full raspberry lips, "Yes." she whispered.

She quickly sunk herself down onto him and whimpered at the pleasure he gave her by just filling her. Caroline started to move on top of him before getting to a quicker pace. Klaus placed Caroline's nipple in his mouth and sucking on it making her back arch.

"Oh god.." she whispered as she felt her release coming close.

_'She is truly a goddess." Klaus thought as he watched his Caroline bounce up and down on top of him with his golden curls all over and her breasts moving all over._

Caroline felt her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave and fireworks exploded behind her eyes making her toes curl.

Klaus flipped them over so she could relax on the bed as he chased his own release. He thrusted into her a few more times before he was coming inside of her full and quick. Another moan escaped his throat when he filled her all the way.

He rolled his sweaty body off of hers and they were now just a mess of aching limbs on the bed. Caroline curled up beside him as he grabbed the white sheet to cover their naked body's with.

Mumbling one thing before she fell asleep in Klaus's arms, "Best Christmas Ever."

**_x.x_**

**AN: Did you guys like it? Was the smut alright? I hope you guys enjoyed it, send me a review!? :)**


	3. Cat and Mouse

**AN: Ay, i'm back! Sorry if you were expecting an update yesterday and I didn't comply. I've been watching my niece for the past few days while my sister was working. Anyways, now that I'm back I hope all of you had a wonderful Thanksgiving (well those of you who celebrate anyway), and I come bearing gifts! Another update/drabble is here for your viewing pleasure and I hope you enjoy! **

**- Also I'm not sure when I'll update with another one; whether it will be tomorrow or the next day. I will update ASAP though and like I said I hope you enjoy this one (it's pretty cheeky :) - oh and that doesn't mean smut for this one, if you are dissapointed or not or you already knew what that meant. In other words I'll shut my trap and let you read - enjoy sweeties! :)**

**_Prompt 3: _**

It was finally Christmas time shopping and Caroline was determined to get all her friends the best presents this year. She pulled into the mall's parking lot and just as she was going to snag a spot closet to the front doors, another car went for it at the same time causing her to stop abruptly.

"Seriously?!" she called out the window exasperated.

The owner of the vehicle only smirked and pulled into the spot. As they got out of the car she realized the owner wasn't just a man, but a really hot man.

"Sorry, sweetheart." he replied with a smirk and sauntered off towards the mall.

_"Cocky bastard" she mumbled under her breath._

Caroline reversed her Toyota Prius and found another spot not too far away to park her car. She took her list out of her purse before getting out and looked over where she was going first.

It was to Victoria's Secret for Bonnie's present, then to Pottery Barn for Stefan's. Bonnie wanted some cute new lingerie and since Stefan was always the more artistic type he wanted a new leather journal for those stories he was always writing.

Caroline opened her car door an started towards the mall. Once she was inside she was walking towards VS. She was almost there when she saw the same guy she almost crashed cars with, walk into the store.

'_What is he a pervert and an asshole?' Caroline thought to herself._

She continued on and once she was in the store she went towards the lacy section, deciding Bonnie would look best in something red.

Caroline only started looking through the racks when she looked up and spotted the same guy again. He was looking around, seemingly confused.

She was already getting frustrated by his repeated presence, so she decided to ask him what his deal was.

"Are you lost?" Caroline asked from behind the mysterious man.

The man whipped whipped around with the same cute dimpled smirk on his face. When he did that she also got a good whiff of the musky cologne he was donning.

"You again," he started, "You know you should watch where you're going, love."

Caroline scoffed, "Please, it was the other way around, and don't call me love." she finished.

"Well, _love_," he said ignoring her previous comment and putting emphasis on the pet name, "You can call me Klaus and who might you be?"

Caroline rolled her eyes at his incessant charms, "I'm not lost, unlike you that is."

Klaus chuckled internally at the blonde spitfire's pure sass and light that was emanating off of her. She was truly gorgeous with her curly blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and kissable pink lips. He wondered how they would feel against his.

"On the contrary sweetheart, I'm not lost. Just looking for something." Klaus replied glancing around the store.

"And what might that be?" Caroline countered.

He met her gaze before responding, "A gift."

Caroline scoffed again, at his cryptic words. "If you want help you are going to need to be more specific."

"I didn't realize you were offering, love." Klaus said stepping closer to her.

Caroline backed up and put her arms in between them. She couldn't deny he was attractive, but one thing she didn't come to the mall to shop for a quickie. "Slow your roll cowboy," she said giving him his own pet name name,"Let me ask you again, what are you looking for?"

Klaus stepped back, smirking at blonde and gave her back her own space again. Although the name she gave was far from what him, he liked it. She was truly a wild one. He was growing intrigued by her with every minute that passed.

"As I told you I was looking for a gift," he replied.

"Yeah, yeah," Caroline replied, "Who is it for? A girlfriend, sister... mother perhaps?" she finished with a saucy smirk plaguing her lips.

Klaus chuckled at her humor, "Absolutely not. It's my sister actually."

When Caroline was finished giggling along with her acquaintance she caught him staring at her intently and felt her cheeks flush pink. "So what are you getting..." she trailed off not knowing what his sisters name was.

"Rebekah." Klaus finished for her.

"So what are you getting Rebekah?" she questioned looking through the racks of lingerie. Not only did Klaus want to kiss her now he also wanted to put one of these contraptions people called sleepwear and ravish her in it. He walked around the rack watching her every move while she maneuvered to the other side, still concentrating on shuffling hangers but had the pink flush adorning her face still.

_'Ah, so she want's to play cat and mouse?' Klaus smirked to himself._

"A gift card actually." He finally revealed.

Caroline froze and stopped her search to look at him and when she did he had a glint in his eyes, "Did you not know where those are or did you just want to talk to me?"

Klaus smirked at the beauty in front of him, "If I'm going to be honest, the latter one." he replied.

Caroline felt herself blush again for the third time that day and realized that she still didn't tell him her name. She walked around the rack towards him and nearly tripped over a stray hanger laying on the ground making her way there.

Klaus chuckled to himself quietly and was so curious how she could be adorable, even when almost falling over. God he was starting to sound like a lovesick fool.

"Well Klaus," she started when she finally made her way over to him, "I'm Caroline."

He kissed her knuckles and she felt the shock of his lips on his hand when his lips made contact with her hand. He kept his gaze on her when he did the gesture as well, "It's very nice to meet you , _Caroline._"

**AN: Oh btw, when they were playing cat and mouse around the rack I took that scene from 4x09 when my babies were at the Grille's Christmas/Holiday party. I hope you liked it and leave me a review? :) **


	4. Christmas Cookies

**AN: Let me just start off by apologizing profusely for not updating as quick as you would have hoped for. When I went back to school my teachers threw homework at us like people at a fourth of July parade throwing candy and then I was learning how to do edits the whole week. I am super sorry and here is an update with smut to hopefully make it up to you. ****Love you guys and your reviews and favorites and I hope you enjoy :)**

**_Warning or not - smut:_**

**_ x.x_**

**_ Prompt 4: Christmas Cookies _**

**_ x.x_**

Klaus awoke to sunlight streaming through the window and he grinned running his hand along to find his blonde beauty. Instead of feeling her warmth all he felt was a cold, empty space. He turned on his side and saw that the sheets were rumpled, indicating that she had gotten up sometime before he woke.

Then it him.

The scent of dare he say - cookies?

Klaus got up to investigate but as soon as he swung his foot over the side of the bed, he stepped on something painfully sharp. "Bloody hell!" he grunted out, grasping at his foot.

It took a second for his eyes to adjust but once they did he saw the contraption.

He marched to the kitchen carrying the metal cookie cutter. Walking carefully not to strain his foot, he wanted to see what his love was up to.

When he entered he saw cookie sheets everywhere and his ray of sunshine in his dress shirt standing over the Kitchen Aid mixer, tossing ingredients in left and right.

Klaus stealthily moved towards her until his front was pressed up against her back.

Caroline jumped, startled by the presence but also relaxed by the familiar warmth behind her. She was so immersed in making cookie batter she didn't hear who entered the kitchen.

"Relax, love," Klaus breathed into her neck, peppering kissed along her shoulder and clavicle, "It's just me."

He felt her soft body untense against her rough one and she released a breathy sigh.

"You almost made me have a heart attack." Caroline jokingly revealed.

Klaus gave her an incredulous side long glance, "I doubt that, sweetheart," he murmured against her porcelain skin, "Now what are you doing?"

"Making Christmas cookies," Caroline replied proudly, standing up straighter to reach the eggs.

Klaus released Caroline from his light grip to look at the calender on the fridge. It was only November 20th.

"Love, it's not even Thanksgiving yet. Don't you think you should wait?" he stated earning a glare from her.

"Absolutely not!", Caroline said waving her arms all about that earned a chuckle from her fiancee, "Nana Forbes always said the best time to make Christmas cookies was always before Christmas, or even another holiday for that matter."

Klaus's smirked widened into a grin at her families little superstition, "Are you sure that's what she said? Your grandmother might just be as crazy as you, sweetheart."

Instead of the slap on his arm that he knew was coming, he felt something cold and gooey on his bare chest instead. He looked down to find that it was cookie batter and then he looked up to find his little spitfire holding a bowl and spatula with a wide, playful smile showing on her lips.

"Oops." - Is all she she had to say before feeling something collide with her cheek.

"Oops." Klaus repeated in the same innocent voice, trying to hold in his laughter.

Caroline and Klaus retaliated against each other a few more times before she was insisting that they stop before the kitchen looked like it barely survived world war three.

"Klaus really, we have to clean up." she said collapsing into giggles on the floor.

"Don't worry love," Klaus breathed, crawling next to her on the wood floor, "I believe I can do the job just fine."

Caroline's breath hitched when she felt Klaus's tongue licking the cookie dough off her thigh. "You can get salmonella you know." she whispered, trying to concentrate on his health instead of the ministrations his tongue was preforming on her skin.

Klaus smirked against her skin at her concern for him before pushing up his shirt on her body and moving closer to her dripping core, with his breath ghosting between her legs. "Would you like me to stop, love?"

Caroline whimpered at the ache between her legs becoming more prominent by the second. She was concerned from him but all she could think about right now is having his mouth on her sex. "No." she replied quietly before feeling his tongue slipping between her folds.

She moaned and arched her back when he inserted two fingers into her without warning. "Oh my god, please don't stop Klaus.. please don't stop" Caroline whimpered repeatedly, not wanting the sensations to end.

He felt himself grow terribly hard at her begging and he pumped his fingers in her quicker. Her walls fluttered around his digits as she came hard and quick.

Coming down from her high she saw Klaus's standing above her removing his sleep pants and boxers. His erection slapped him against the stomach and she grew wet again, realizing how rock hard he was for her.

He knelt down in front of her and positioned himself at her entrance before slowly pushing himself inside of her. They both moaned at the sensation and he slowly pulled out of her before going slowly back in.

Caroline rested her legs on his shoulders and he growled about how deep he was going inside of her. She mewled at how good he felt in the new position they were in. As he kept thrusting in and out of her at the same pace her hands intertwined with his.

Caroline realized they were making love and never though it could be so sweet. It didn't matter that they were on the kitchen floor, covered in cookie batter or that it wasn't their wedding night because right now it was perfect.

She felt herself on the edge and right before she came she felt him slowly shift their positions so she was on top. Her walls clamped down on him as she continued the thrusts on top. His eyes rolled back in his head as he filled her with his release.

After a few minutes of coming down from both of their highs, she lifted herself off of him and he got up and carried her to their bedroom.

Klaus never though making cookies could be so sweet.

_**x.x**_

**AN: Ay, did you like it? Did I make up for it? Did you like it? Send me a review!? :) Also you can visit me on my tumblr : murder-your-sweethearts :)**


	5. Santa Baby

**AN: Hey guys, I'm sorry it took me so long to update for this collection of drabbles. I won't keep you in suspense for the one after this one because this is the last one in these. Now that I think about it, I kind of wanted to post this one before Christmas so I could go out with a bang. I'll be quiet now and let you read the last prompt I have and then I'll talk about upcoming stories and what not - enjoy!**

**_Final Prompt: Santa Baby_**

**_"I want (two?) out of space convertibles too...light blue."_**

"Just one more push, Caroline!" Dr. Fell said, encouraging her.

Caroline squeezed Klaus's hand and screamed out in agony.

Small cries erupted throughout the room and a tear streamed down Caroline's cheek.

"It's a boy!" Meredith Fell announced to the whole room and everyone responded with cheers as she handed the newborn off to a nurse to be cleaned.

Caroline looked over to see her husband grinning ear to ear. There was no doubt he was anxious to see their creation made from pure love. They had waited nine months for that little bugger to arrive and he was finally here.

A nurse came over with their bundle of joy and carefully handed him to the blonde mother.

Caroline's grin now mirrored Klaus's. His eyes were shining bright with pure adoration. "We made him." Klaus whispered as if it was the most unreal thing in the world, that he and her could do something so powerful just out of love.

"We sure did." Caroline replied, having tears of joy fall from her eyes uncontrollably. '_The hormones must still be in check' Caroline thought. _The little boy yawned contently and curled in next to his mother.

"So... Henry right?" she asked on the name they prematurely decided on.

Klaus nodded and Caroline gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I love you." he whispered against her lips when she pulled back.

"I love you too." she replied.

_**x.x**_

Klaus left Caroline to go grab some more burp rags from home because Henry sure had quite the appetite. Caroline was sure he got it from his father but Klaus was sure he got it from her. Who would ever know.

There was a knock on the door when a feminine figure with chocolate brown skin walked in.

"Where is my nephew?" Bonnie squealed in delight, making her way around the hospital curtains.

"Right over here." Caroline called out. Another trait Henry had was being a heavy sleeper. Her little gumdrop could sleep through anything.

Bonnie sauntered over to the hospital bed where her best friend was sitting to get a peek at the little angel.

"Care...," she breathed out at the sight of the tiny baby swaddled up in a huge blue blanket, "he's beautiful."

"Thank you," the blonde replied smiling, "Would you like to hold him?"

Bonnie nodded repeatedly making her short, dark chocolate colored hair shake all about. Caroline grinned at how eager her friend was to hold her child. Caroline extended her arms and handed him to her.

The brunette let out a small laugh after getting comfortable position to hold the newborn. "What's his name?" she asked.

"Henry." Caroline replied.

"After...?" Bonnie asked quietly.

Caroline nodded quickly. It was no secret what happened to her younger brother, Henrik, five years ago. He was walking home from school when he was attacked by thugs and was left for dead. When Caroline went out searching for him after he didn't come home, she found him in an ally right before he took his last breath. She watched him die and couldn't do anything about it. That's kind of the reason she wanted to name her child after him. She would always be there to protect him from now on with his father and she also wanted to name him something similar in memory of her brother.

"Caroline?" Bonnie asked breaking her out of her thoughts, "I have something to tell you."

The blonde noticed her friends suddenly more serious tone and responded cautiously, "Of course, Bon. You can tell me anything, we're best friends after all."

Bonnie released a shaky breath before speaking, "I'm pregnant."

Caroline was shocked by Bonnie's admission but also incredibly happy for her, "Really?" Caroline squealed.

Bonnie nodded quickly back and forth with a small smile forming on her lips.

"How far along are you? Who is the father?" she asked.

"I'm only nine weeks along," the brunette replied, "And the father is Kol."

"Kol. You mean as in-" Caroline suddenly got cut off by the door opening and a male figure appearing.

"Mikaelson, yes darling." The guy with hazelnut hair replied.

Bonnie sheepishly smiled as he put a hand on her stomach endearingly.

Suddenly another set of footsteps entered the room, it was Klaus this time. "Bloody hell, Kol! You could have at least helped me with the bags."

Klaus stopped once he fully made his way into the room where he found Caroline's Bennett friend with Kol's hand on her stomach.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Klaus asked.

Kol took notice of his brother in the room and smirked, "Looks like our children will be cousins, ay?"

_**x.x**_

**AN: I hope you guys liked it and how I did the role reversal with Henrik being Caroline's brother instead of Klaus's - I actually thought of it last minute tbh. So yes this is the last one and what I have for upcoming stories is actually a story which I'm not sure I will do or not, depends on how much time I get to myself during Christmas Break. But yep, that centers around Klaus and Caroline again, if you want me to do that I could set up a poll, just shoot me a message. **

**I really hope you guys liked this final Christmas drabble and I need to thank each and every one of you for all your support, favorites, and reviews it really means a lot to me :) Thank you guys for reading my stories and I hope to talk to you guys again soon - Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
